


A Promised Eternity

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Angst, Blood Bond, Drama, F/M, Romance, Werewolf Bill Weasley, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Unexpected events lead her to see Bill in a new light. Before she even realises it, everything has changed.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This plunny was born from a Roll-A-Prompt in Hermione's Haven on facebook. My prompt was accidental marriage. Updates may be slow, so please forgive me. I wanted to share what I had so far.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua.
> 
> Disclaimer:The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

****

**Chapter One**

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide as she stared at Bill.

"We've activated a blood bond between us," Bill explained.

"I don't understand…" She was in complete shock. A few weeks after the end of the war, she had been completely surprised when Bill asked her to meet with him. The news he was sharing was beyond her comprehension.

"I had a cut on my hand when you guys appeared at Shell Cottage… When I carried you inside, our blood mixed."

"We activated a blood bond?" Hermione questioned. "Doesn't there need to be intent?"

Bill cleared his throat. "Well, I may have…"

"Tell her, William," Molly said from the doorway.

"Mum!" he hissed, eyes wide in panic.

"I'll leave you be, but just be honest." Molly smiled at Hermione. "It's lovely to see you, dear. Stay for dinner?"

"Sure," Hermione replied, knowing that answering otherwise would open a rather large can of worms.

When Molly left them both alone sitting at the kitchen table, Hermione turned to Bill. "What are you not telling me?"

"We're bonded, and for all intents and purposes, we're married."

"Married?"

"The Ministry has a certificate recognising our union. I have a copy." He slid a piece of parchment across the table.

Sure enough, there it was. Hermione Jean Weasley.

"What about Fleur?"

"We've separated."

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

"Don't be; I'm not." Bill took a deep breath.

"So we can undo this, right?"

"No, we can't, Hermione."

Hermione let out a shaky breath. "Why not? You've divorced Fleur?"

"Fleur and I weren't blood bonded. You can try and find a way, Hermione, and I'll help, but I don't think we'll be able to separate."

"This is a lot to take in," Hermione said, feeling her emotions start to catch up to her.

"I know," Bill answered.

"There's more, isn't there?" she asked, recalling the earlier part of their conversation.

The look on his face said it all.

"I need a moment," Hermione said, standing and fleeing from the kitchen.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay. This chapter hasn't been beta'd, so pardon any mistakes. Enjoy ! xoxo

**Chapter Two**

Hermione wandered her way to the edge of the pond that was behind the Burrow’s garden. Her mind was swirling with everything Bill had said to her. She sat down at the edge of the pond, kicking her trainers off and removing her socks before dipping her feet into the cold water.

A tired sigh escaped her lips. “A blood bond?” she whispered aloud, shaking her head in disbelief.

She had been incredible on edge for the past few weeks since the end of the war, but she just assumed it was post-battle jitters. Now, she could see it was because their bond was unconsummated. 

Seeing Bill at the Burrow today had put her at ease, but she hadn’t thought anything of it. It was strange, the entire thing. 

With a tired sigh, she lay her head back and let out a groan of frustration. What in Merlin’s name was she supposed to do now? Was she just supposed to put her life on pause to figure this out?

Not that she knew what she was doing with her life, which was another problem. She had been so focused on the war and ending things, that she never gave any thought to what she would do after the war had ended. 

“Hey, Hermione, do you mind if I come sit?”

Looking over, Hermione saw Ginny standing there. Her friend offered her a tentative smile.

“Sure,” Hermione murmured, looking back at the pond.

“You know, Bill’s been beating himself up about this,” Ginny began.

Hermione let out a groan. “Does seriously everyone know? Am I the last one to know?”

Ginny shook her head as she kicked off her own shoes and stuck her feet in the water. “Mum, Dad, and me are the only ones who know. Trust me, it’s been hard not to tell you, but I know Bill wanted to be the one to do it.” She paused, looking at Hermione from the corner of her eye. “He cares about you, Hermione, he always has.”

“It’s just hard to believe,” Hermione found herself saying. 

“He felt pressured not to say anything sooner because you were Ron’s friend, and he knew that Ron fancied you… And then next thing he knew, Fleur came along, and he loved her, but it was different.” Ginny paused. “I don’t know if he explicitly told you, but…” 

“Am I his mate?” Hermione asked quietly, looking at Ginny. “You can tell me the truth, although I’m pretty sure I already know it.”

“I think so,” Ginny told her. “He’s never said it out loud, but I think you are. Harry told me he lost it when you guys showed up at Shell Cottage.”

Hermione hummed. “I don’t really remember that.”

“You were unconscious, so I’m not surprised that you don’t,” Ginny answered. “When Harry told me, I was surprised, but then things sort of clicked. Fleur must have recognised it then, because she left him a few days after you left the cottage.” 

“I never wanted to break up their marriage,” Hermione said quietly. “I would never want that for anyone… I didn’t ask for this, Ginny.”

“I know,” Ginny soothed. “We all know that this happened unexpectedly, and it puts you in an awkward position, but don’t think it changes anything, Hermione. We all still love you, no matter what… a bond doesn’t change that. If anything, it makes things more official for my Mum, who was ecstatic when she found out actually. But please, don’t feel bad about their marriage. Bill was miserable with Fleur.”

“But they looked happy,” Hermione countered.

“All for show,” Ginny replied with a shrug. “That’s why my Mum was so against them marrying - she knew Bill didn’t really love Fleur.” 

“I didn’t know,” Hermione said quietly. She buried her face in her hands and groaned. “Ginny, what am I going to do? I feel so lost.”

“I know, it’s a lot to take in, but no one is expecting you to take this in stride,” Ginny said. “You’re only human, and we know that this is going to be a big adjustment.”

“That’s an understatement,” Hermione grumbled, rolling her eyes. Groaning, she lay back in the grass, looking up at the sky. 

“Bill understands that you’ll need time,” Ginny said. “He’s not expecting you to drop everything and be a stay-at-home wife.”

“Good, because that will never happen,” Hermione said, scoffing. “Bill’s a nice bloke, Ginny, and he’s attractive… And I’d be lying if I said I never thought about him that way before.” She took a deep breath. “I’m not upset about everything, I don’t think, but what I am upset about is that I don’t have a choice.”

“No one could have known that this was going to happen, Hermione… Bill would have never forced this on you purposefully.”

“I know that,” Hermione said quietly. “It’s just… frustrating. And a lot to deal with… And I wish my parents were here.” Her eyes watered at the thought of her parents - living in Australia, completely oblivious to the fact that they had a daughter. She had found them shortly after the end of the war, but the Ministry’s obliviators had been unable to reverse what she had done. They would never remember her.

“I know, Hermione,” Ginny soothed, reaching over and taking Hermione’s hand. She squeezed it tightly. “But you have me, Harry, and Ron… and the rest of my family. You know we love you, and I know it’s not the same, but we’re here for you.”

Hermione sniffed, reaching up with her free hand to brush the tears from her eyes. “Thank you, Ginny,” she said softly.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat. 

Turning, Hermione saw Bill standing there, looking extremely uncomfortable.  “Mum sent me to tell you both that dinner was ready.”

Ginny looked at Hermione before standing. “Thanks, Bill.”

“Hermione, can we talk before we go back in?” Bill asked, looking at her pleadingly.

Hermione nodded. “We need to finish our conversation sooner or later… might as well do it now.”

“I’ll see you both inside,” Ginny said, grabbing her shoes before heading back towards the Burrow.

Hermione looked at Bill, unsure of where to even begin. The silence between them suggested that Bill felt the same way.


End file.
